Ma fille, ma chair et mon sang
by Kaaru
Summary: Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah débarquent en ville avec un bébé après un peu plus de deux ans d'absence. Comment vont réagir les êtres surnaturels de Mystic Falls face à ce brusque retour ainsi que son lot considérable de surprises ? POST 4X20, KLEFAN.


**Ma fille, ma chair et mon sang****.**

**.**

**Prologue :****  
**

**.**

Le soleil avait disparu depuis quelques heures déjà. Ce soir il n'y avait aucune étoile visible, seul le croissant de lune éclairait le ciel noir de cette glaciale nuit d'hiver. La neige, d'un blanc immaculé, recouvrait la totalité des rues depuis plus de deux jours. Noël approchait à grand pas et la nouvelle année aussi. Aux frontières de Mystic Falls, dans un endroit assez reculé, les Mikaelson visitaient une maison. Klaus arpentait les couloirs de cette demeure aux grandes barrières blanches et au vaste jardin individuel, l'air concentré. Elle semblait coquette, simple et surtout propice à ses projets.

**« Il y a deux chambres à l'étage et autant au rez-de-chaussée, **annonça Rebekah en se matérialisant près de son frère. **Quelle sera sa chambre ?**

**- Elle dormira avec moi dans un premier temps, **marmonna-t-il en effleurant un mur lisse de ses doigts.** Cette maison est **_**parfaite**_**,** conclu-t-il avec un sourire. **»**

Il poussa les portes de la salle à manger vide de meubles et observa la pièce d'un regard circulaire, l'air immensément satisfait. Il pivota ensuite vers sa sœur et la pressa d'aller chercher les deux autres. Quelques secondes plus tard, Elijah les rejoignait d'un pas lent, un cosy en main. Klaus ne put refreiner son empressement en s'approchant de son aîné pour s'abaisser au niveau de l'enfant profondément endormie. Il esquissa l'ombre d'un tendre sourire avant de baiser son petit front tiède. Ses lèvres restèrent un moment sur cette surface à la chaleur réconfortante, semblant totalement fasciné par la respiration lente et profonde qui se percutait dans son cou. Au bout d'un moment bien trop court à son goût il se recula doucement, ne quittant pas son _trésor_ des yeux, puis soupira lourdement. Il guetta les longs cils blonds du bébé frémir et ses paupières tressauter légèrement avant qu'il ne se décide à se relever.

**« Je vous la confie pour la nuit, **déclara-t-il avec résignation.** J'ai quelques broutilles à régler. »**

Rebekah sautilla hystériquement sous les sourcils froncés d'Elijah qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire à nouveau du baby-sitting. Mais il était trop tard, Niklaus s'était déjà enfuit.

**« Je te le dit d'avance : je suis la prochaine qui lui donne son biberon, **prévint l'Original blonde en s'emparant du cosy.

**- Et je suppose que tu seras la première à fuir le moment où sa couche sera pleine ! **

**- Tu supposes bien Elijah, **ria sa cadette en disparaissant dans le couloir.** »**

L'aîné de la fratrie Mikaelson grimaça, redoutant d'avance l'_enfer_ qui l'attendait lorsque que le fléau ambulant de son frère se réveillera pour répandre couches sales et pleurs incessants. Pourtant, malgré ce qu'il en disait, il ne détestait pas sa nièce pour autant, au contraire, lorsque que cette terreur avait les yeux ouvert il lui était presque impossible de penser tellement elle les accaparait. Et justement, cela faisait du bien à Elijah de ne plus penser. Cela lui permettait de moins songer à une certaine brune égocentrique et manipulatrice qu'il avait abandonnée à regret quelques années plus tôt. Ce fut après plus de cinq minutes de stoïcisme qu' il se décida à contacter les personnes chargées de faire venir leurs affaires de la Nouvelle Orléans, l'esprit ailleurs.

* * *

Sur le toit d'un des plus hauts immeubles de Mystic Falls, Klaus contemplait la ville endormie et enneigée d'un œil absent. Repu et rassasié, il essuya distraitement son menton ruisselant de sang de deux revers de manches. Il laissait les lames de vent glacial lui mordre la peau du visage et se surprit à sincèrement espérer que ses projets aboutiraient à ce qu'il désirait et que sa _fille_ se plairait dans cette étrange bourgade aimant à problèmes surnaturels. Il n'y fera pas long feu de toute façon, juste assez pour récupérer ce qu'il lui appartient de droit. Il ricana doucement. Qui l'aurait cru qu'un jour il serait père d'une blondinette turbulente et têtue ? Surement pas lui, il en aurait grassement ris, à coup sûr.

Il est clair qu'au début, cela n'avait pas été facile d'accepter sa condition de _futur père_, surtout après la façon dont il avait découvert la miraculeuse existence de ce bébé. Il se souvint avoir piqué la colère du siècle, d'abord parce qu'il ne se voyait absolument pas élever un enfant et qu'il détestait l'idée, particulièrement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de modèle paternel digne de ce nom et craignait de reproduire les même erreurs que Mikeal. Klaus avait tenté de s'informer sur ce fait rare voir inédit, mais rien à faire : personne ne savait comment cela avait pu arriver et personne ne pouvait l'expliquer. Sa progéniture était bel et bien en gestation, déjà très avancée dans son développement et sa venue au monde semblait inévitable. Il avait donc maudit ce fœtus, répétant à longueur de journée que cette _chose_ était une erreur de parcours, une anormalité répugnante et au fur et à mesure des mois sa haine ne fit qu'accroitre Il avait planifié de supprimer cette immondice dès sa naissance car il ne pouvait faire autrement, le bébé se protégeant efficacement de lui et du monde extérieur par un étrange champ de force. _Olympe_, car ce fut comme cela qu'il la nommât, est devenue une bénédiction à l'instant où il l'entendit pousser son premier hurlement et où il croisa son regard larmoyant. Il ne put que fondre et adhérer à cette émouvante réalité : il était père et ne pouvait décemment pas se résoudre à tuer sa chair et son sang, même avec toute la haine qu'il avait emmagasiné depuis le commencement de son calvaire. Le grand Klaus avait fléchi face à plus fort que lui. Il l'avait donc gardé auprès de lui, apprenant à la connaître et à l'aimer. Ce n'est que très récemment qu'il dût faire appel aux derniers vestiges de la famille Mikaelson. Ainsi, il avait dû présenter son _héritière_ à Elijah et Rebekah qui devinrent très vite gaga de sa fille. Et ce soir, il se trouvait sur ce toit. Il était revenu. Juste pour _l'autre_. Pour réparer ce qu'il avait détruit. Pour le récupérer. Car il savait au fond de lui qu'il était revenu à Mystic Falls pour une seule chose, une seule personne. Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il se décidera à lui révéler son terrible secret.

**.**

_**#** Note d'auteur : Pour cette fiction, je ne me fie pas trop à la série, mais on va dire que cela se situer après la saison quatre et que Hayley n'est jamais tombée enceinte de Klaus. Cette histoire sera courte, pas plus de quinze chapitres je pense. J'ai mis **M **car c'est une romance autour de deux hommes, donc fiction homosexuelle. Homophobes, que fichez-vous là, bon sang ?! Il y aura sans doute des lemons -à voir- ainsi que du sang (beaucoup!) et de la violence. Rien ne m'appartient et blahblahblah, vous connaissez le refrain.  
_

_**KLEFAN** avec sous entendus de Delena, Forwood, Elijah/Katherine et Rebekah/Matt._

Bises, _Kāru_.


End file.
